


指引之始 It is only the map

by Aria_cc



Series: Blood Money [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Celibacy, Dark!Erik, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_cc/pseuds/Aria_cc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一次，一切的开始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	指引之始 It is only the map

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it is only the map](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347084) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



 

#  it is only the map

### 作者Author：[sabinelagrande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande)

 

他等了三天后才回去，这时间足以使Charles焦虑却又还不足以让他感到无聊。Erik来时Charles正跪着，Erik满意于他所看到的：他们把他的头发剪成了Erik想要的样子，给他刮了胡子——Erik可以自己很快完成这个，但是现在这样做只会更吓到Charles。Charles看起来好多了，干净了许多，尽管不知怎么地这并没让他看上去更年轻，不过这也不错。

他向Charles伸出手，“站起来，”他说，然后Charles握住了他的手，让Erik把他带起来。“那么，我的男孩今天怎么样了？”

“噢，你知道的，”Charles说，看起来很紧张，舔了舔唇，“我更糟糕了。”

Erik被逗乐而轻笑起来，很高兴能看到一些他个性化的东西，Charles很美，但是如果一个宠物只是坐在那里，无论什么时候都很害怕的样子，那很快就会感到乏味的。“那很好，”他说，用他的手掌握住Charles的手腕，“如果有任何人虐待你或者让你不舒服了，你得立刻告诉我。”这说起来很容易，是个没有意义的保证，只是一个给Charles说话的机会，并不意味着Erik会听。

“是，先生，”Charles说，带着一点点惊喜，就好像之前从没有人给过他这样的奢侈一样，Erik完全不惊讶于这一点。

“那现在，我们刚说到哪儿了，”弯下身子，然后Charles在Erik将他们的嘴唇吻合起来时发出一声柔软的，惊讶的声音。Charles有些竭力向上，他的手放在Erik的肱二头肌上，Erik知道他的判断是对的，Charles已经坐在这儿想过这些了，正重现着Erik的唇与他的唇所对阵的感觉。Erik很清楚，他在这时可以是任何人，Charles也会用同样的方式对他，不在乎他吻的是谁，只要他们这样做了，他是如此的渴望感情。这很好，至少是现在，因为Charles除了他不会接触任何人，这时间不会太长，不会有什么要紧的事情发生，只有Erik。

Charles在Erik的唇间已经足够心烦意乱了，当Erik拉下他的衣服时他没有抗议，然后在亲吻他之前，自己把衣服脱了下来，直到Erik扯开Charles的裤腰带，Charles才又变得紧张兮兮的，试着摆脱开他的控制。“这非常好，”Erik平滑地说，“这里，”他说，解开他自己的裤子脱下，然后把裤子踢开，“没有什么好担心的。”

Charles点头，并没有完全信服，但是在Erik解开他的腰带时他没有反抗。Charles的裤子下什么也没穿，他阴茎的尺寸相当好，Erik特意故意地不去碰它，甚至没有看它太久，试着在这几秒里不让Charles感到不舒服。

Charles没有像Erik所想的那样对于展露身体有什么害羞，这很好，但是他看起来依然尴尬。在Erik将他推倒在床上时Charles又发起抖来，但是Erik的耐心在这时开始逐渐消失。当Erik真正将手放到他身体上，将他抱紧时，又变好了些。他已经看过了，但是现在到了去探索的时间了，去看看他究竟赢来了什么。

他首先用手指穿过Charles的头发，这是必要的，但有些痛苦的任务。他知道Charles服用了神经抑制剂，来保证他的能力被抑制，但是他也已经觉得他要尽少地与他交互。这是精神上的，但是所有他知道的这些，不过都是些谣传，关于如果他试着去做的话会发生什么的谣传。一些非法的篡改，但是这是他最不担心的，他不想冒风险，但不是现在。他来回抚摸着Charles的头发，没有说什么。他将会彻底地羞辱Charles，让他流泪，将他打破成碎片再重塑，但是他不会用 _这个_ 来伤害他，不是在这一刻。

他们的能力是他们唯一平等的事物。

他让他的手在Charles身体上向下抚摸，当Erik的手指到达他的下身时，Erik并不惊讶Charles发出了一些小小的扭动。在Erik挠他痒痒的时候，Charles笑起来，试着摆脱他的掌握，这确实不是这世上最性感的事情，但Charles在这之后放松些，在Erik怀里少了些僵硬。Erik就这样把他抱在怀里很久很久，温柔地亲吻他，他的手在Charles的皮肤上漫游着。

他沿着Charles的脊背抚摸，他的手指轻刷过Shaw留下的那些标记，他甚至出离愤怒了，他猛地收回手，就像是他被烧到了一样——他宁愿被烧到。

他强迫自己把注意力集中到Charles的脸上，在他的下巴上种植亲吻，在他的脖子上，然后Charles发出了不错的小小声音，柔软地喘息。很好。Charles越愉快，Erik就能推进得更快。

Charles的屁股和Erik所想象的一样好，也许甚至更好些，紧贴在Erik手下，Erik在这里把Charles拉得更近，贴着他动了动，然后Charles开始喘息，他的臀部本能地动起来，毫无自觉得动得更厉害。Erik贴着他的皮肤轻笑，在拉开他之前吻了吻他的喉结。

“怎么会没人碰过你呢？”他问，手指依然在Charles的大腿上逡回。

“他们只是看，”Charles说，脸上的表情无法捉摸，“Worthington先生告诉了他们保护我们转售价值的重要性。”

Erik皱眉，好像每个人都意识到了Charles是件私有物，但称他为G6仍是个残酷的说法，特别是自从G4以上的都不被仅仅分配于性用途了——但无论如何，没有在书面形式上。天啊，这种情况让Charles的生活简直就是该死的一团糟，幸运的是Erik得到了他。相比而言，Erik将对他做的将会是个 _帮助_ 。

Erik用肘部撑起自己，靠着Charles却不挤到他，“给我看看你是怎么碰你自己的，现在，”他说，嘴唇靠着Charles的耳朵。

“我没做过，”Charles坦率地说，“从来没有。”

Erik怀疑地看着他，“什么？”

“在Worthington先生那，我们从来不会独自一人，”Charles告诉他，“然后当我到那里的时候，Mister——”他咬住了嘴唇，意识到他差点违反了一个直接命令，“当我到那里的时候，我被告知不能这么做。所以我没做过。”

“我操，你怎么会是真实的？”Erik喃喃低语，“过来这儿，”他说，“我来给你看看。”Charles僵硬起来，向后退缩。“你喜欢我，不是吗？”Erik哄骗着，“你能信任我的，”他温柔地抚摸着Charles的头发，“不会是什么你讨厌的事情，这会是能让你享受的事情。” _这会是能让我控制的事情_ ，Erik没说出来， _这会是让我能完全掌控你的事情。_

Charles看起来很担忧，但是他张开了嘴接受Erik的吻，在Erik用手慢慢从他的肚子下往下抚摸时没有反抗。当Erik握住他的阴茎时，Charles的呼吸尖锐起来，他振奋了一下，但是自己很快意识到了这点，显然在努力着不要再次发生，“我很抱歉，先生。”

“你会学习到的，”Erik向他保证，轻轻地亲吻他，“但是今晚别担心，我只是想让你感觉好。”

Charles点头，在Erik继续手上的动作时咬住了自己的唇，Erik很快意识到也许Charles所说的是真的。他已经半勃了，Erik仅仅才开始抚摸他，然后Charles就开始在他手中渗出。Erik手上慢慢地撸动Charles很快就迷茫起来，但他将会记得这一次，第一次让他圆满的人。Erik需要这成为一段愉快的回忆，如果Charles不喜欢这个，如果他觉得无关紧要，那么Erik就无法带走所支撑他的最重要的东西。

Charles呜咽着，发出一些声音的碎片，想到他再也不会发出这样的声音，这让人觉得兴奋，这些都只有Erik能听见，没有别人。现在他开始动自己的屁股了，往Erik的手里推挤，他看起来非常迷茫，非常不知所措，他像是在尽他所能地努力着，来让那感觉回来。“来吧，男孩，”Erik说，咬了咬他的耳垂，“别害怕，就只是为我高潮。”

Charles在他高潮时发出一声被扼住的声音，紧紧闭上眼睛，他的臀部紧绷，当结束的时候，他无力地倒在床上喘息着，用呆滞的眼神看着Erik。“你该说什么？”Erik引导说。

“谢谢您，先生，”Charles叹息着说，Erik亲吻他的额头。他的精液大部分都洒在了他的小腹与Erik的手上，Erik用指尖沾了些，放到Charles的嘴边。

“弄干净，”Erik说，而Charles怀疑地看着他，“如果你高潮了，你就要舔干净，”Erik告诉他，“这才公平，我刚刚还帮了你个忙。”

Charles将嘴低到Erik手边，试探地舔了舔，尝到味道时脸上表情有些不适。他更希望他能学会喜欢上这个，因为不管他喜不喜欢，他都将会要经常这样做。他含进Erik的一根手指，轻轻地吮吸，Erik忍不住发出呻吟，这是如此的诱人，诱惑着他将阴茎推进Charles嘴里，而且没有什么能阻止他这样做，除了他自己。

Charles有条不紊地清洁了他的手，仰视着Erik等着他的下一个指示。“非常好，”Erik说，亲吻了他。他抓住Charles的手腕，把他的手向他的阴茎引导，但是当Charles试图为他手淫的时候，Charles的手指仅仅只是轻轻地掠过，然后摇了摇头。

“Charles，”Erik说，他在Charles的手腕上收紧了力度，从Charles的表情来看他知道他达到目的了，轻微但是明确的不悦，他只是做了作为Charles的保护者该做的工作。“我知道你很害怕，但是如果你再这样，我就要惩罚你了。”Charles畏惧地退缩，“嘘，我不会伤害你，也没有别人能这样做。”

噢，不，Erik会用所有新鲜有趣的方式这样做。

“而且，”Erik说，“你想要这样，不是吗？你会喜欢的。”

Charles吞咽，“我不知道怎么做。”

“你不需要知道，”Erik向他保证，“我会告诉你，我会告诉你一切。”他松开了Charles的手腕，将手放在Charles手上，让他们的手指触碰到一起。他把他们俩的手放在Erik的阴茎上，内裤的布料隔开了Charles的手与阴茎的直接接触。Charles的手指颤抖着，但是他让Erik引导着他，当Erik的手拿开时他仍然抚摸着他的阴茎，当他亲吻他的时候将它放在脸的一侧。

“现在脱掉它，”Erik指示道，Charles小心地拉下Erik的短裤。他在做这事时颤抖着，但是他伸出手握住了Erik的阴茎，用手上下撸动。

“这做得对吗？”他问，他看起来更加坚决了些，少了些恐惧，就像他在很努力地想要正确地做好一样。

“当然，”Erik说，“你做的很好。”照这种速度下去，Erik不会持续多长时间，但是就他而言，这只是热身，“现在收紧你的手——是的，就是这样，然后 _快点_ ——”

有些笨拙与尴尬，但是Charles做的事情是很重要的，Erik _让_ Charles这样做。这是一个开始，接下来也不会发生什么，但是对Charles来说这就是一切开始走下坡路的地方了。Erik结束这个想法，推进Charles的拳头里，然后高潮。

Charles的脸上有些担忧，所以Erik拉过他给了一个亲吻，“做得好，男孩，”他说，Charles看起来因为这表扬而安心。“现在你把这弄得一团糟，”Erik告诉他，“清洁的时间到了，这才公平。”

Charles看了他一眼，他已经弄明白了游戏规则，但是他什么也没有说，只是低下头舔Erik小腹上的精液，他的舌头在Erik的皮肤上滑过。还这么早，Charles就已经如此顺从了，他真是为这个而生的，为被使用而生，为做Erik的婊子而生。

“过来这里，”Erik在他清洁完后说，然后Charles蜷在他身边，“你喜欢这个吗？”

Charles微微脸红，在他脸上看起来很不错，“是的，先生。”

Erik吻了吻他的头顶，“很好。”

“你是不是要离开了？”Charles犹豫地问。

“当然不会，”Erik说，将他抱紧了些，“我们不会结束的。”

他倚在Erik身边放松了下来，“谢谢您，先生。”

“我不会抛弃你，Charles，”Erik说，摸了摸他的头顶，“我会一直在这里，照顾你。”

_而你将宁愿我不这么做_ ，Erik没说出口。


End file.
